The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tech Heupbule’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in January 2004 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was ‘LOB04-203’, a blue proprietary lobelia line (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘LOB02-14-2’, a blue proprietary lobelia line (unpatented).
The seeds produced by the pollination were sown in March 2004. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in July 2004.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk. The Netherlands over a two and a half year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for with the European Union on Nov. 13, 2006.